A Bronx Tale
by Mina24
Summary: A mysterious vixen makes a startling first impression on Taylor Reese. Will he be up to the challenges she put towards him?


The wily shadow that crept up behind Taylor Reese's van was acting with malice. The assailant was sporting all black right down to the crow bar & hooded. Its mission was to make his ride so brittle it couldn't even stand the wind.

Taylor was putting the finishing touches on a store that was on his 'to do' list when he got distracted by a flashlight shinning in his face, he tried to ignore it knowing it was probably just some curious street walker who didn't know any better, but the invader wouldn't let down. 'Keep it up and you'll be the last job on my to do list!'

Taylor had just about all he could take from this 'flashlight cop', so he took a break from his work and headed towards the light. When he got outside the intruder had twitched the flashlight from his face to his van, which was nearly reduce to rubble and then made a run for it. Taylor was shocked for what seemed like an eternity, but after seeing his enemy make a run for it he quickly regained his composure and made a mad dash for the poor bastard.

Taylor was so furious that he nearly started to cry thinking of all the vile things he would do once he got a hold of this guy. 'I'm going to kill him. Peel his skin off. Chop off his nuts. Squeeze the jelly from his eyes. Marinade him in hot tar and shit on him!'

As they turned a street corner that looked familiar to Taylor he thought up a way to catching his prey.

Taylor quickly made a right turn and followed the street until he was a street ahead of his foe, he then bent down behind a couple of garbage bags in anticipation for his victory. When he finally saw a tall, slim figure approaching him he lunged out at him and pinned him up against the balustrade of a near by apartment building. Grinning from ear to ear in sweet victory as he ripped the hoodie off of his assailant and then quickly dropped her to the ground.

"You're a woman!" he yelled, glaring at her.

"Naw, I'm only like this on weekends. point being?"

"Point being. point being my ass, you wrecked my van, that's what?" Taylor howled.

"What makes you so sure?" she ordered back at him.

Taylor closed his eyes shut for a moment trying to cool down his nerves. "Call it a coincidence, but I doubt there is another person walking around with a black hoodie that says 'FCUK' on the front of it!"

"What a coincidences. now get out of my way."

"Don't get smart with me," Taylor threatened grabbing her by the collar of her hoodie and pinning her back up against the wall. "Now, we can settle this like civilized people or I can bring you home to my boss and have it done the hard way. Either way I'm getting some answers and I want them now!"

"You're insane. I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that when I get out of here-"

"If you get out of there," Taylor growled.

"When. I get out of here, you'll be sorry." She replied nonchalantly, a look of resilience on her face. 'You may be big, bad, and sexy, but you are not getting the best of me baldy.'

"Who sent you? Whom do you work for?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"I don't know, the associated press."

"All right, two can play that game. You want to play hard to get, okay, well let me show you just how hard I can get," Taylor snarled, but before he could correct himself, his captive busted out laughing.

"No offense and all man, but you really suck at this torture thing!" she said between laughs. "And just because I feel sorry for you, I'm going to cut you some slack."

"How kind," Taylor growled after kicking himself over and over again for what he'd just said.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure about the particulars of what I was sent to do, but my boss's name is Ronin and from the sounds of your infamous handy work around town you're a force to be dealt with in which he loathe."

"And?" Taylor implied.

"And what? That is all I have to give, now get the hell off of me," she cursed, shoving Taylor's paws off her hoodie.

"Hey, hey come back here. I'm not through with you, yet!" Taylor shouted following the mysterious woman out of the alleyway.

"Yeah, well I'm through with you," she said stopping and turning around to face Taylor.

" Tell Ronin that if he wants to deal with me he should stop acting like a pussy and come handle his business instead of getting his women to do it," Taylor told her before she turned and walked away again

"Yeah, I'll relay the message and I'll even add in on how hard you can really get," she laughed as her silhouette disappeared into the street light.  
Chapter 2

Taylor stood in front of his now pile of junk contemplating his next move, but he had yet to come up with one because he kept refraining back to the nights incident. 'Admit it man, you've just been had by a woman to say the least. I can't believe a woman out of all genders just up and beat the crap out of my baby, it's just not godly, dammit why me! So now, not only have I just been demoted from being a ladies man to now, 'pick up your crowbar & beat the stuffing out of it,' man, but now I have a pissed off enemy who I know nothing about! Great, just great, I wonder how Leon's going to get me out of this one?' Taylor thought as he took out his cell phone and started to dial Leon's number.

Leon picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Taylor man, where've you been? I've been asking all over for ya, did you get the jobs done?" he asked dreading Taylor's response.

"Yeah, I'm on my last chore right now, but what I would really like to know is who in the hell is Ronin & why did he send someone around to demolish my ride down to the last rim?" Taylor yelled coherently into the phone.

"Whoa, Taylor chill out & tell me what the hell you're talking' bout man?" Leon reasoned with him nicely. He knew he was Taylor's boss and shouldn't even have to play nice with his employees, but then again no one could be Taylor's boss especially when he's pissed off, and let's face it Leon really needs him.

Taylor blew out a steam of air from his nostrils and passed his free hand over his freshly shaved head trying his best not to get angry from recollecting the nights event.

"In a nut shell," he started off calmly, but wishing all the while an innocent bystander would end up strolling by so he can pounce on him. "I have no van and some busta, called Ronin has really got it in for me!"

"Okay, aight, well did you at least see or caught up with whoever messed up your ride?" Leon asked Taylor.

"Yeah, I saw the person," Taylor said a tad hesitant at first and hoping Leon wouldn't get too specific.

"Well, who was it? Do ya know em?"

"Naw, never saw the guy," Taylor lied. "But, I sure as hell squeezed a lot out of him in that short amount of time."

"Yeah, I figured you did, the guy probably looks like hell by now." Leon continued buying into Taylor's story.

"So?" Taylor implied to Leon in hopes that he'd get this thing settled and over with as soon as possible.

"Well Taylor, there's not much I can tell ya, but that this kyat was really aiming for the heart targeting your van, that was the only company van we had and let's face it, I only inherited it because you came along with. The best that I can suggest for you to do right now is to sit tight and go with the flow of things for a month or so, at least until I can get a replacement of some sort, but don't you worry, in the meantime I'll be looking into this Ronin character for ya, gain don't sweat it, I'll take care of thangs," Leon assured him before clicking off.

Taylor closed and returned the cell back into his pocket and headed for the subway seeing there was no other way he was getting around. 'Take care of things, right. Ever since I came here I've been the one taking care of everything for you.' Taylor thought angrily stepping onto the subway. Once he reached a block or two away from his apartment he exited and went for a relaxing walk in hopes to sooth his mind from the night's activities.

The crisp autumn air was just what Taylor had needed as he walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment door and opened it. He didn't even stop and bother to turn on his lights, instead he headed straight to his room, before he turned the knob he smelt something coming from the living room so as he made his way back over to the main room he grabbed his crowbar which was leaning up against the bathroom door and clutched it to his side.

He finally reached the living room and switched on the lights. What he saw was something (or better yet, someone) he was not expecting.

"Well if isn't Taylor Reese and his infamous sidekick," announced one of the strangers.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Taylor asked his midnight visitors.

"It's nice to see you too, Taylor," said Benny, Taylor's previous boss before he up and packed his shit and left them and their business in the dust.

"You have some nerves, I should call the cops on you both right now. by the way how did you get in here?" Taylor asked Benny. This was definitely not a question to be asking the man that appeared to be sitting in front of him smoking Marlboro's on his couch, but it bets beating the shit out of them, Taylor couldn't even bring himself to yell at them let alone kill em that's why he left so clandestinely leaving only a note with no real explanation why, he just felt he had to leave he thought they would do fine without him (he thought wrong).

"That's three, and I don't think there would be any need for the cops either." Benny started. " Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Where the hell did you get the idea to leave that ambiguous note and think we'd never trace you down? I'm very disappointed in you Taylor." He finished extinguishing his cigarette on Taylor's couch arm.

Taylor just stood there glaring at him, giving him his chance to speak first.

"Yeah, Taylor I thought we were at an understanding?" spoke up his son.

"Well I obviously don't seem to be getting it," he said flatly.

"Well that's too bad you see because once you make an agreement with this family you can't back down on your word unless. well I don't really need to get that specific with you of all people now do I? You've seen our line of business you've even associate in it, you don't want it to get that ugly." Benny said rising up out of his seat and walking over to Taylor whispering the last piece in his ear.

"Don't force me into this because even if I do come back, what makes you think that I'll keep to my notorious trade name? Taylor remarked a tad disturbed.

"Well that's why she's here?" Benny motioned towards the back of the room where there wasn't any light, the mysterious woman from the alleyway stepped out of the darkness and smirked at Taylor which was stunned by the whole thing.

"So you must be that SOB Ronin," Taylor said after he subsided from the surprise. "And to think I was worried for a while."

"Oh, you better be worried if you don't report to my headquarters tomorrow night," Benny warned Taylor standing face to face with him now. "Oh, and uh they'll be a new van awaiting your arrival when you do show up." He announced before walking out of the door with his son and the mystery woman in pursuit.

"Man if that's what you call the hardest you can get when confronted with him them you might as well forget about having sex," she whispered to him as she exited his apartment door.

The next night Taylor was seriously worried about not showing up. 'If they went through all this trouble just to find me then they must really be in some deep waters. Maybe I'll go check it out after all, there's no harm in that right .but just for fun I'll show up late.' he thought to himself. He knew he was just making up excuses to go back and join them and especially out of curiosity for that inexplicable woman in which he really hadn't given much thought of about until today, but he was irrevocably attracted to her, something he hadn't felt towards a woman in a long time.

Taylor was an hour late exactly so he ended up sneaking into the warehouse and seeing that everybody was probably gone out looking for him he took his time in finding the van that they so promised him. When he finally fell upon it he felt something cold and metallic being pressed against his head.

"Damn, you really are dick whipped," the woman said with sarcasm.

Chapter 3

"Likewise," Taylor responded. "Now are you going to take that weapon away from my freshly shaved head or do I have to grapple it away from you?"

'I would like to see you try,' she thought before acting on his request. "Don't tempt me," she responded before remove the gun. "Besides, those are nigga naps."

"Awe, you already broke me you don't have to get cruel and unusual.;)(Sound familiar)"

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"You know that's very typical of you," Taylor replied. "I've only known you for what seems like a day and already it feels like I really know you. well at least your attitude."

"Oh, yeah then how is my attitude?" she asked him returning her gun to it's holster and folding her arms in front of Taylor.

"For a woman, not very good if you're-" Taylor started before he was interrupted by her shrilled voice.

"Oh, so I guess for me to be considered a woman I have to kiss up to males like you and talk all sweet and cuddly all the time in hopes to get knocked up by some pimp who can't even keep his pants on?"

"Your words not mine," Taylor, teased.

"Yeah, well I don't have to use words to get my point across," she backfired.

"I sure feel sorry for the kyat who crosses your path."

"Keep talking and you'll be the first to know."

Taylor opened his mouth to speak but he had nothing to say in return so he decided to move on to more important matters. "So, they out looking for me?"

"Isn't it obvious."

"See, that's the same thing I'm talking about."

"Oh, so you expected me to change after that futile conversation we had about my attitude?"

"I don't even know why I bother."

"Beats me, it's not like you know me or anything."

"Yeah, but I'd like to," Taylor implied.

"Yeah, well this job doesn't leave much time for friendships."

"No wonder you're such a-" Taylor started off but then caught himself.

"Go ahead say it, it's not like I never heard it said to me before," she implied walking away from him now.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back here?" Taylor demanded.

"Now that sounds familiar," she whispered still walking away with a smile appearing on her face.

When he finally caught up to her he apologized. "Sorry if what I said back there seemed a bit, well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she replied stopping to lean up against a wall in the corner the streetlights from outside casting a luminescent shadow upon her face and figure. For a moment there Taylor was captivated.

"I'm Taylor Reese by the way," Taylor said, his hands outreached to her.

" Joy Adams," Joy responded taking his firm callous hands in hers.

"Nice to meet you, Joy. mind if I ask why they named you that?"

"Well, actually Joy is my middle name, it's a habit of mine not to give out my first name," Joy replied a tad hesitant.

"Well?" Taylor implied.

"Well what?" Joy mocked Taylor right down to his inquiring stare, knowing what he was up to. "I'm not telling you Taylor Reese."

"Fine by me Joy Adams," Taylor said before turning to her with that devious look on his face. "But I have my ways of knowing."

"You go right ahead, but I bet you'd never find it out."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Taylor," she replied getting closer and closer to his face. "That's a promise." She completed the succulent smell of strawberries enthralling his nostrils.

Just then Benny and the gang appeared through the gigantic garage door for the warehouse, which ended Taylor and Joy's tête-à-tête as soon as it started. Joy retreated back to Benny's side while Taylor awaited his response to his' belatedly entrance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamously late Taylor Reese," Benny initiated.

"Cut the BS and let's get down to business, okay," Taylor demanded more then solicited. "If you aren't tired of hearing my name already, I am."

"Just be thankful and shut up when you hear my father talking to you Taylor," Matty gritted through his teeth. "Now here are the keys to your van, the hit list is in the passenger's seat and Joy's coming along with you."

"No, no, no, hold the fuck up don't no pale ass, skin and bones kyat come and step to me like this," Taylor bellowed. "Now I suggest that if you don't want me to beat you down like I use to so many times before that you get your act straight and keep out of grown folks business, and what's this I hear about taking her with me?"

"That's what I would like to know," Joy interrupted, clear rage on her face.

"Hey, who's the boss here you, or me" Benny said to both. "Now my son has made it perfectly clear what has to be done here so I suggest that you two both stick a friggin' cork in it and move!"

"I just want to let you know that I'm not getting paid that measly salary that you use to pay me before," Taylor said to Benny walking towards his van, Joy far in pursuit.

"Oh don't give me that look, you're the best we've got but now that he's back there's really no need for you, so just be glad we let you stick around this long, especially for a woman."

When she reached the van she flew the hit list out of her seat, buckled up, and pulled her feet up on the seat.

"That's a cute act you got going there, but I really don't need that attitude right now, so take your feet off my seat and behave like a good little girl," Taylor told Joy sweeping her feet from under her and dropping it to the ground. " Can't get dirt all over my freshly bought van."

"Too late, a piece of shit is seated in the driver's seat."

Chapter 4

"Get out, now," Taylor growled at her.

"The hell I will!"

Taylor clutched his hands tightly to the helm regretting what he was about to do next, before he got out of the van he warned her, "Fine then I'll just have drag you out."

Joy didn't believe him at first until he actually came over to the passenger side, unbuckled her seat belt and hoisted her on his shoulder. "Why do you always have to do it the hard way?"

Joy stood there for a minute re-evaluating the past events in her head trying her best not to go berserk. When she finally got back to her senses she walked over to her car and followed Taylor after getting instructions from Benny and Matty who were not surprised remotely by the exchange. 'What a pair.'

'This is so not over, I can't believe he did that, but it actually felt quite- whoa, wait a minute what am I thinking! I can't possibly be attractive to this beast? What is wrong with me? I'm probably just recovering from that dim-witted, jerk Donavan.' Joy thought as she headed toward Taylor's location.

When she finally reached there she could hear by the sound of things that he was already hard at work. When she walked around the front and peered through the window she saw him bending over something, ' probably figuring out if he should trash it or not,' that image of him bending over reminding her of the first time they had meet and she was flashing her flashlight on him, she had to admit she was checking him out more than she was doing her job. 'Perks of the job.'

When he finally got up and turned around to where he would have probably caught her gazing in at him she ducked down between the walls separating that store and a little Mama Mia's sub place, that's when she spotted his van. She didn't know what but something told her to beat the paint off of it again, something she had enjoyed doing once before. She really thought about doing it again but backed down after thinking about Taylor's response to his car being dealt with the first time. 'Damn, he was so pissed he had me going for a minute there.'

She was suddenly broken out of her daze by Taylor's deep, gravel voice. " I think it's best for the both of us if you stayed inside with me, away from my van, that way I can keep my eye on you." He said as if reading her mind.

"Correction, it's our van, you have to start towing me in it from now on remember," Joy teased seeing the irritation on Taylor's face.

"Keep up with that attitude and I won't be towing you anywhere," he said assuredly.

"Well, I guess that puts us in a quandary, now doesn't it?" Joy replied, getting up and making it past him into the half destroyed ceramic store. 'Vases much.'

'Keep on and the only quandary you'll be in is taking my-' Taylor thought before Joy's crash abstracted him. She had out of boredom purposely broken one of the priceless vases and now she was moving onto a next one.

Before she could strike it against the steel wood floor Taylor had grabbed it out of her reach. "Out of curiosity, what do you think you're doing?" he asked her placing the vase back in its spot on the shelf.

Joy shrugged her shoulders, "Working?"

"I rather you not, especially when it's the wrong shit," Taylor informed her. "Those are what I should be working on and you shouldn't even be breaking them." Taylor pointed out to the right of her. "You shouldn't even be in here."

"Hello, who's the jackass that told me to come in here?" Joy pointed out blatantly walking over to the front counter of the store and sitting down Indian-style upon it.

Taylor just rolled his eyes and got back to work knowing Joy was checking him out all the while.

Five minutes later.

"Would you stop staring at my ass?" Taylor barked at Joy.

Joy's jaws dropped and all she could do from not falling over the counter with laughter was to plant her feet down on the floor, but that didn't seem to work as she went head on over it. "Please, I am not staring at your ass!" she said when she had finally gotten up.

"And pigs could fly."

"Whatever, even if I was, which I was not, why are you saying it now?" Joy pointed out now staring at his ass.

"Because, it's bothering me."

"Uh, huh, sure whatever, cough pompouscough."

"Allergies?" Taylor asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, all this talk about your ass is making me act up," she laughed.

"I forgot to laugh," Taylor said dryly.

"Yeah, not to mention doing your job, times a wasting, trajaba!" Joy teased tapping at her timepiece knowing she's just reached her barrier when Taylor started to approach her.

"Uh, oh." Joy said as she quickly jumped off the counter. "No trajabes then," she added making a quick get away to the back door. When she finally reached there she found that it was locked. 'Oh, ship!'

"Now what are you going to do now?" Taylor asked her cornering her up against the door her hands working ferociously at the knob.

"Say uncle," Joy whined giving up all hope on the handle.

"Wise decision," Taylor said backing away from her, but as soon as he was out of her reach she yelled.

"And to think I was staring at your ass!"

Taylor was on her in a second, but Joy had time to duck and cover her head begging for mercy. "Ah, don't hit me, por favor!" she shrieked.

Taylor just stood over her body laughing his eyes out. "You're something else you know that, but seriously, I need to get back to work."

"Geez, you're no fun," Joy complained getting up, but just then a posse of mysterious gunman started to fire in on them breaking everything in their path.

Taylor and Joy didn't have anytime to think, Taylor just rushed in on the door breaking it open only to find it was completely walled in except for at least a foot or less of available room. He and Joy really had to squeeze in, and boy did they squeeze in!

When the coast was clear and they had cease-fire on them Taylor called out to Joy that was right under him and asked if she was okay.

"No, you're squeezing my breasts!" she managed to get out before blacking out from a shot in the arm.

Chapter 5

"Sorry, but I need you to move in order for us to get out of here," he ordered slightly noticing her limp body being pushed up against his'.

"Joy, c'mon, anytime now," Taylor prompted reaching down to nudge her, in doing so he met with something moist in which he knew wasn't sweat. Thinking fast he maneuvered around her reaching the door in records time, then he reached in back of him and brought Joy's lifeless body out to the front. Taylor quickly rushed to his van laying Joy down in the back two seats. When he finally made it to the ER there was a crew already awaiting their arrival, no thanks to Taylor calling ahead.

Joy finally awakened to a throbbing right arm and still throbbing breasts. See slowly adjusted her eyes to her surroundings to find her stuck in what seems like a hospital's patient room. Her right arm was propped up stationary in mid-air, she wore a sterile white gown with blue and yellow daisies on it and there was a huge glass vase of flowers on top of her windowsill. She was about to lay her head down in an attempt to fall back asleep when she heard Taylor's deep voice.

"Well, if it isn't the great awakening," he teased seated in a visitor's chair beside her bed.

" Well, if it isn't the prime suspect, who got me in here in the first place," Joy said evoking from last nights events.

"Prime suspect? So, you're assuming that I got you here in the first place? That it's all my fault?" Taylor asked her irritated.

"That's what I said," Joy said resilience in her eyes kind of disoriented herself why she was arguing with him but then again it's in her nature to do.

Taylor looked at her flustered for what seemed like an eternity. 'So this is all the thanks I get for saving your skin?' he thought sadly getting up out of his chair and replacing it back in its original spot. The last thing he whispered as he exited her hospital room was a soft, "You're welcome."

Joy lied awake in her bed a bit ashamed of herself and her actions, thinking of all the trouble she's caused him in their short time of knowing each other. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning came around very quickly and she was finally being released from the hospital, Taylor even paid the bill in full for her that made her feel even worse. As she walked out of the hospital and out onto the streets of New York she wasn't sure about where she was going or what she was going to do after being fired from Benny's job. The only regret she had was for not apologizing to Taylor; otherwise she wouldn't even give New York a second look back. As she walked down the streets that were familiar to her tracing back her steps to where her car was previously parked she fell upon a van that resembled Taylor's. Her heart skipped a beat both wishing and fretting that it was Taylor as it made the round beside her. 'I've got to find him and apologize or else I won't be able to live with myself,' she thought as she found her black Honda Civic in the same spot in which she had left it the night before. Though her arm was still in a cast from the shooting and though she wasn't allowed to drive she took the chance of not wanting to leave her car there for another night.

As she made the round into her apartment complex she quickly double check all her possessions she had to take with her and those she could dispose of. 'My system is definitely coming, along with my bed, dresser and the little kitchen appliances that I do have left, everything else could go,' she thought as she opened her apartment door and then started to pack. It was nearly midnight before everything was taken care of and packed up. Her landlord offered to buy her furniture and what not from her for more than she was bargain for and he even gave her a refund on her rent since the month just started two days ago, but Joy denied him the pleasure. She was finally able to book a ticket for a train just outside of the city limits for 12 o'clock noon time right after she would get dropped off there by the subway and a moving van would meet her at her destination with her stuff. She had a close friend in New Jersey who just offered her a place to stay and a job to get her back on her feet. The only thing left on her list of things to do was to find Taylor and hopefully apologize to him, something that she dreaded doing, but she had to get it off her chest and say good- bye for the last time.

The next morning

Taylor was out all morning on errands checking out the next stores on his hit list for that night. He pulled in to the back of the warehouse when he was done trying to rest up for tonight when he noticed Joy's car. He still felt anger towards what she said to him two days ago at the hospital especially after all he's done for her. He slowly got out of the car and walked right pass her pretending to be working on his van.

"Thank you," she apologized as he walked by her. "Look, I know you're angry and I don't blame you but I just wanted to say, I just wanted to say thank you," Joy barely whispered feeling her mouth getting dry and a lump rising up her throat. "Thank you, for all you've done for me even though I've been such a pain in the ass to you all the same, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, because I've never earned it, but I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Tears now beginning to fall.

"I know this may not mean a lot to you but, it will to me seeing that this may be the last time I may ever see you again, so I guess what I'm trying to saying is good-bye."

"Well, Taylor, aren't you going to say anything to me?" Joy pleaded his back still facing her.

'What do you expect me to say, I forgive you and run to you with open arms?' he thought ceasing his work.

"I guess not, but if you do change your mind I'll be on the 12 o'clock train to New Jersey," Joy informed him wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I wasn't expecting anything much, but probably a nod or even an insult seeing that a few words, a hug, or even a kiss would be asking for too much, but why should you care?" she said mostly to herself approaching her vehicle.

"Well," she announced opening her door. "I guess this is good-bye," she whispered getting in and backing out of the warehouse leaving Taylor there to soak in all that has just happened.

On the subway

'Well, at least I got through with it, he might not have acknowledged me, but, at least I can live with myself now. I mean I wasn't expecting much, but at least to say something to me dammit! I mean really, was I that mean? Yah, you were Joy and you wanted him bad too,' she would argue in her mind. 'Well, I guess you can't always have your cake and eat it too.'

When the subway finally reached her destination she reached for her carry- on and walked over to the train station thirty minutes ahead of schedule.

Still no Taylor.

On the train

Joy stalled on trying to board the train thinking that maybe he was running late, but slapped her for thinking so wishfully. 'You're not Drew Barrymore and this is not Never Been Kissed! Yes, your time is up, but your prince charming is not belated, he's never going to show up this time!' she would tell herself as she stepped onto the train.

The ride there was going to be restless and pretty long so she decided to at least try and get some sleep. When she awoke they were within five minutes of the city.

Still no Taylor. 'Well, what were you expecting him to do, catch a train ride to New Jersey for you?'  
In New Jersey

"Well, this is it. It's now or never," Joy spoke to herself stepping off the train and inhaling New Jersey's crisp autumn air. 'Finally I'm away from the Big Apple!'

Joy looked around in the crowd just one final time before giving up all hope on ever seeing Taylor again. 'Well, it was good while it lasted,' she thought all the while contradicting the writings on her t-shirt which stated, 'If you really want something you can figure out how to make it happen.' -Cher.

She was making her way through the crowd when she spotted her friend waving her over but stopped abruptly when she saw who was accompanying him.

Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joy asked him abruptly dropping her bag down onto the floor beside her.

"Hey, I ask the questions around here okay!" Matty yelled angrily at Joy stepping up to her.

"Hey, just who the hell do you think you are buddy," Joy's friend Carlos chimed in stepping in between Joy and Matty. "And what the hell are you doing following my friend and I around for?" he asked knowing that Matty wasn't even a struggle for him to lift up and throw around. Carlos stood about 6"7 and was pure muscles, Matty didn't have a chance!

"Carlos, it's okay I'll handle this one alone," Joy told him pressing a firm hand on his shoulder which told him to back down. "What do you want with me Matty?"

"All I want to know is have you seen Taylor and do you know where he is?" Matty asked a bit dry in the mouth from Carlos's stance on him.

"No, but why come all the way out here to ask me," Joy pointed out. 'I have a phone you know."

"I've noticed, but I was already over here on business the night before and I got word of mouth that you were coming here so I just figured I'd drop by," Matty said quite calmly still a bit shaken from Carlos's menacing glare.

"Well, I think you got what you came for," Joy said to Matty picking up her bag again. "Now would you please stop scaring the shit out of my friend and I here and get lost. I wouldn't want to bump into you again while I'm here so try your best to stay clear...you've been warned earlier by Carlos, unless you'd like to meet him again." Joy warned him patting him lightly on the back and then leaving after he and Carlos had a good stare down.

"Well, that was weird," Joy, stated as she got into Carlos's van and fell asleep, they would have a pretty long drive from the station to his house so she figured she'd rest up especially after the days events. She knew Carlos would be up for a lot of questions being answered, but she figured he'd take notice of her condition and leave her be for the day. She was luck, he did, but she wasn't catching on to how much he already knew about Taylor, Matty, or Benny she didn't even notice his new van.

"Yeah, well what can you do?" Carlos responded getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine. "We'll be home in about 3 hours."

Joy just yawned and nodded her head as she reclined the seat back to as far as it can go and got comfortable. Three hours or so later

Carlos cut off the engine and stretched his legs as he prepared to wake up Joy from her peaceful nap, but first he would bring her things inside the house.

"Hey, Spawn we're home," he said nudging her in the arm. She awoke from the first nudge.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that you bum?" Joy scolded him after waking her up.

"I don't know but you shouldn't bother anymore," Carlos suggested to her. Joy rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Dimples," Joy teased Carlos as they embraced in a long bear hug. Carlos was even displaying his meritoriously known dimples as he laughed and gave Joy a hug.

"Ready to go inside?" he asked her tuning towards the 2 story house.

"Yeah, in hopes of falling back asleep again," Joy yawned as she followed him to the porch and then through the door. As she closed the door behind her Carlos made a rush to the bathroom as she made her way around to the living room to sleep on the futon. 'Ah, it fells good to be back.' She thought to herself as she plopped down onto the futon.

"So, Roxy how does it feel to be back home?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Pretty damn good," she said unconsciously before noticing Taylor's voice. Boy did that ever get wake her up and had her sitting up on the couch in a split second.

"Told you I'd find it out," Taylor added when she just sat there looking dumbfounded. "Roxanne Joy Adams, you don't mind if I call you R.J. do you?" he teased. Joy twisted up her nose and pouted at Taylor, not really knowing what to say.

"Congratulations, do you want a cookie, or better yet a Scooby snack?" she asked wryly. 'Not to self kill Carlos later.'

" No thanks, the look on your face has done enough for me already," he joked taking a seat next to her.

"So, when did you two hook up?" she asked him referring to Carlos and him.

"Since we were babies, he's like a brother to me."

"Funny how it's always explained that way." Joy said aloud. "So, how come Carlos never told me about you?" she asked him stressing Carlos's name.

"I guess he because he didn't want to scare me away."

"Likewise."

Taylor laughed, "I just love torturing you!"

"I've noticed."

Chapter 7

"So are you here with Matty?" Joy asked.

"Matty's here!" Taylor asked alarmed.

"Yeah, well he was, he was looking for you too?" Joy added a bit concerned for Taylor now.

"Oh, man, was he at the station?" Taylor asked her.

"Uh, yeah, he would have to be for Carlos and I to have seen him," Joy told him turning around to look him in the face. "For a second there I thought he was with him from the way he was standing around him and all, but that soon proved to be wrong when he started confronting me about you and the way Carlos became so aggressive around him."

Taylor just nodded his head, but Joy was curious and wanted some answers. "So what does he want with you, and what business does he have doing here?" she persisted.

"I don't know, and I don't know." Taylor answered back. "They don't tell me everything you know."

Joy shrugged her shoulders, "It's too bad you can't runaway to some clandestine place again, but it's an even worse job that you have, and these guys are really dangerous you know, Taylor."

"No ship, but you shouldn't be talking," Taylor pointed out. "Two days ago you were right beside me in this dangerous job."

"Yeah, but look who's still there now," Joy teased playfully.

"Point taken," Taylor said his head lowered and his demeanor looking a bit troubled. If it was possible Joy became worried and placed an arm around his big, broad shoulders. 'God, she smells good,' Taylor thought as he let her embrace him.

"Are you going to talk to me or aren't you?" she asked him with all seriousness. When he didn't respond she added. "Taylor are you in trouble?"

"No, but I shouldn't be here," he replied getting up. " Tell Carlos I'll call him tomorrow, okay."

"Aight," Joy replied following him out to the front door and then out onto the porch. She knew something was bothering him, but she didn't want to pressure him into saying it, but whatever it was she had a bad feeling about it.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, for now," she told him as he stood there in front of her not really wanting to part.

"Yeah, good-bye," Taylor said sadly as if he would never see her again.

"Joy?" Taylor said, as he was about to turn away, but then turned back around to face her.

"Yeah, Taylor." Joy replied hoping the truth would finally come out now.

"I just wanted to tell you that." he began not sure of what to say. 'That I might get killed tonight and that I'd never get to really show you just how much I love you from the short time that we've known each other.'

"Yeah?" Joy prompted him on standing a little bit closer to him now.

"I love you," he finally said a bit relieved but ashamed of not telling her the full truth. Joy was shocked at first but then responded by telling him the same thing and then she leaned forward and kissed him. The kissed immediately turned into a long passionate mixture of their deep feelings for each other and secret desires. Their longing for each other was off the charts and any casual observer would have had to stop and stare wishing they had a mate to share a moment of bliss like theirs'. When they finally parted tears started to stream down Joy's face.

"For some reason, this moment feels like the last that I'll ever spend with you."

Taylor kissed her softly on her forehead, "I love you, that's all you need to know." He told her as he turned and walked away from their embrace, he got into his rental car and drove off; Joy was still standing out on the porch with an aching heart.  
Chapter 8

The next day went by as if paint was drying. Joy had already filled Carlos in on her suspicions about Taylor and even got him to promised her that he'd go check on Taylor if he didn't call by the end of today, even though he made it plainly clear to her that he and Taylor made it their priority to stay out of each others way when it comes down to their jobs, but Joy's constant nagging at him about being a true friend and all that other bull crap just wasn't cutting it for him so he placidly agreed finally after 7 hours of supplication from her.

"I don't know why you're all worried about Roxy? Taylor's a grown man and can take care of his own. I've been put into this situation more than you have already and believe me nothing is going to happen to Taylor, not on my watch anyway," he would say to her trying to solace her. "God, you would think you were married to him," he would afterwards tease.

"Shut-up, you moron," Joy would say punching him playfully on the arm but blushing all the same from his comments. 'I just pray to God that he's okay out there and that he'd get back to m-, I mean us soon.'

"C'mon, let's go and play some soccer?"

"I don't know Carlos, what happens if Taylor calls?"

"Good God woman, would you stop worrying already? Taylor has my cell phone number so if he was in any real danger I'd be the first to know, about it, now can we please go, mama!"

"All right, already.geez," Joy finally agreed getting up from her seat at the table. "But I just want to warn you ahead of time that you are going to lose."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Carlos replied following her outside to her car that finally arrived, along with her stuff that furnished up Carlos's house pretty nicely. She still had the cast on her arm and it won't be taken off for up to a week from now so soccer was the next best thing for her to do to keep from straining it.

Meanwhile in New York

Taylor walked up to Benny's door and swung it open. "Look, Benny we need to talk," Taylor implied taking a seat across from him.

"About, what?" Benny asked annoyed and aggravated.

" About my job," Taylor replied. "What is it going to take for me to get out?"

Benny laughed. " There are only two ways you can get out of this line of work Taylor," he finally said with a straight face. "You either kill me and my son or be killed yourself, and let's face it none of that is going to happen so just drop the act and get use to your life like this from now on okay."

"I don't want to live my life like this anymore Benny."

"What is wrong with you Taylor, do you need a woman, is that it? Do you need to get laid?"

"No, Benny I've told you already what I wanted."

"No Taylor, you haven't and this conversation is over, good night." Benny dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Oh, and don't forget we have a big hit tomorrow, you'll be working with Matty so don't screw up!"

Taylor stared at him for a while before complying with his orders and standing up. 'Yeah, there definitely will be a hit tomorrow Benny, just not one you'd be expecting.'

Before Taylor legitimately exited Benny's office door he asked, "What time?"

"Don't worry about it, Matty will inform you on the particulars of your assignment tomorrow night." Benny said as Taylor slammed the door in on him.

As Taylor walked to his van and got in he started to make his plans for tomorrow. 'First thing I need to do is get a hold of Carlos and then we can take things from there.'

"Man, I'm tired," Carlos whined as they entered the dark house.

"Yeah, you would be after that whooping I just put on you today," Joy bragged following him into the house. "But now I'm starving," she added holding up the bag of McDonald's they just bought on the way home and then placing it on the table.

" Whatever I let you win," Carlos lied, taking a hand full of fries and stuffing it into his mouth. Joy looked at him with disgust, "You're a pig!" she tormented him opening up her Big Mac and then taking a bite out of it.

"Well, it beats you talking about Taylor all day," he replied almost done with his set of fries and now moving on to his two quarter pounders. Joy just rolled her eyes in response and went back to eating her food when Carlos's cell rang. Joy's attention immediately went back to Carlos hoping that it was Taylor on the other line.

"Hello?" Carlos asked into the cell, wiping the grease stains from the fries from his jaw.

"Yeah, how's it going Taylor?" he replied, which made Joy's worried appearance disappear and she was finally able to go back to eating again.

"Really, when?" Carlos asked into the cell when he finally got his answer he told Taylor to hold on and went to his room and closed the door.

'Damn!' Joy thought as her plan to eavesdrop failed once Carlos left the room. About five minutes later Carlos finally emerged from the bedroom and Joy tried to read his face but it was inexplicable.

"So, what did he say?"

"Nothing, really, he'll be back tomorrow, but first he needs to take care of a few things down there first," Carlos replied as good as he could. Joy nodded a bit satisfied.

"Joy?" he added looking up at her. "I'm going to be gone mostly all day tomorrow, do you think you can handle being alone for a while? Just until either me or Taylor shows up?"

"Of course Carlos, I'm not a child you know!" she complained a bit depressed that both Carlos and Taylor were going to be gone now.

"I know that sweetie, but I just needed to make sure," Carlos apologized kissing her on her forehead. "Now I think it's time that you get to bed young lady."

Joy pouted, "Yes Father!" before they both started to laugh. Afterwards Joy actually went to her bed and Carlos went to start packing his things into his van. He left as soon as he was done and was sure that Joy was asleep, on his way to the Bronx in New York.

Chapter 9

Taylor awoke at 5 o'clock in the morning to his cell ringing off the hook.

It was Matty.

"Hello," Taylor growled into the phone a bit groggy from his 3-hour sleep. "Yeah, I'll meet you there." He answered back before hanging up his cell. Matty wanted to meet him for their hit in less than 30 minutes, now all Taylor needed was for Carlos to show up so that they can get some work done.

As if his prayers had been answered he got a call from Carlos stating his location and distance from his crib, he was less than 5 minutes away.

Carlos's van appeared in the empty apartment parking lot in which Taylor stayed. He didn't look a bit tired and he had his game face on. He was ready to do some serious damage.

"Carlos, my man." Taylor greeted him as he stepped out of his van and walked over to Carlos. "You ready for this?"

"Let's do it," Carlos replied hiking up his' pants. They both went back to their vans as Carlos followed Taylor to Matty's meeting place.

Taylor parked his van and started to approach Matty as he was stepping out of his car Carlos was not far behind him.

"Whoa, who's he?" Matty questioned Taylor slowing down his pace, evident fear in his voice.

Taylor looked behind him at Carlos and smiled and then he turned back around to face Matty. "I got us some extra help Matty." Taylor said trying to avoid anymore questioning from him. "Matty, Carlos, Carlos, Matty."

Carlos just nodded his head in response while Matty signaled for Taylor to meet him over at his ride. "Taylor, do you know what the hell you're getting yourself into here? This Carlos kyat here knows Joy and I'm not sure he likes me either."

Taylor just kept his head down keeping his eyes focused on the ground as Matty lectured him about Carlos.

"We'll bring him along for the hit, but you got to get rid of him afterwards, Aight?" Matty tolded Taylor looking over his shoulders to keep an eye on Carlos.

"Oh, I'll get rid of someone all right, it just won't be Carlos," Taylor warned Matty before he made his move. Matty didn't even get a word out in reply before being knocked out from behind with a crow bar.

Matty awoke to his hands and feet chained together, he squirmed in order to catch someone's attention but when he finally did he regretted it. Carlos walked over to him and removed the restraint from around his mouth. "Talk, and quickly." Carlos whispered ominously to Matty enjoying his struggling.

"You'll never get away with this. My father will find you and Taylor and then he'll kill you both."

"Too bad you won't be there to witness it," Carlos growled at him replacing the gag back over his mouth and then striking him repeatedly with his fists in his face. "If it weren't for you Joy wouldn't be wearing a cast around her arm right now. I looked into that hit and run a few days ago and I've come to the conclusion that you might as well have been in that car yourself pulling the trigger you coward! You hired someone to get Joy killed!" Carlos said resting for a while from his pounding on Matty.

"Now that was a mistake," he started up again. "That I'm sure will never happen again." Carlos promised him not noticing that Matty wasn't responding anymore to his assault. He assumed that he was dead, but just to make sure he reached for his automatic and place a cap in his forehead Matty's blood discharging out from his front and rear. 'Damn, now I got to clean this mess up!'

Taylor walked in as soon as he shot Matty. "I'm assuming it's done?" he stated more then asked.

"Over my dead body," Benny hissed at them after looking over the corpse of his dead son.

"That can be arranged," Taylor hissed back at him cracking his knuckles and approaching Benny.

"Now, you don't think I would let you two out number me now, would you?" Benny stated looking to either side of him as two men appeared from out of the shadows.

" Why am I not surprised?" Taylor replied as he started to approach the guy to his left while Carlos took the one to his right. They were through in about five minutes using their own assailants' gun to kill them after beating the shit out of them. But before they could even think about finding Benny he was already gone, and they knew exactly where he was headed.

Chapter 10

Joy awoke with a start in her room, she was sweating all over and she couldn't contain her whole body from trembling. She had a bad dream and the cramps that she now felt below her stomach didn't help her situation much. She quickly got up and ran to her bathroom taking a long relaxing shower, washing away the nightmare she had just had among other things. When she finally got out she dressed and headed downstairs not noticing at first the answering machines new message button flashing before her. She put some tap water to boil on the stove to make her some tea and then grabbed a croissant out of the cupboard heading back to the living room. She noticed the new message button flashing and pressed it. It was Taylor. Joy stopped eating to listen to his message having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, Joy it's me Taylor. I need you to do me a favor, honey, whatever you do today do not-" was all Taylor could get out before a figure from behind Joy took a shot at the machine, destroying it. Joy abruptly turned around, not knowing whom to expect.

"There is no point listening to the warning when the real threat is right here," Benny joked approaching Joy with his gun pointed at her.

"Benny?" Joy asked confused.

"Yes, my dear it's me," Benny said to her placing an arm around her shoulders making sure that she doesn't escape. "Now, I have a question to ask you."

"Not after I'm done with my array of queries," Joy told him brusquely, turning around from his grip and facing him. "Just where the hell is Taylor and Carlos, and what do you think you're doing here? How did you find me?"

"I may look old but I'm not stupid I make sure I keep my former employees close and after Matty spotted you here it wasn't that hard to track you down," Benny began, motioning for Joy to take a seat down on the futon. "To answer your other questions Taylor and Carlos should be here shortly, and oh yeah, I'm here to kill you!" he shouted.

"I would ask why, but that would be irrelevant?" Joy told him nastily.

"Irrelevant is how Carlos and Taylor killed my son, but this, this Joy is much more important," Benny told her pointing his firearm at her chest pulling back the cartridge.

Joy finally was able to put two and two together. 'So now that Matty is dead, Benny is here to get retribution on Taylor & Carlos's crime, what a shame he won't be able to go through with it.' Joy thought planning out her getaway.

"Well, do you have any last words Joy?" Benny asked her preparing himself for the kill.

"Yes, actually I do," Joy responded laying back on the futon a bit comfortably. "Why kill me like this, I mean don't you want Taylor to pay for what he did to your son?"

"Joy, just by hurting your arm a little pissed them off enough to kill my son, so what does it matter how I kill you they'll be beyond themselves with just the notion."

" Jealous are we Benny? If it makes you feel any better when you do die I'll cry for you, with tears of joy," Joy snarled at him reclining the futon back to a point where it knocked Benny down from the impact, his legs were so close it was inevitable for him to still be standing. As soon as he fell down Joy jumped on him, retrieving his gun and kneeling over him.

"Looks like we switched roles," she said angrily to Benny pointing the firearm at him with trembling arms, Joy was so angry she couldn't keep herself composed especially now that her PMS was on.

"Well, do you have any last words, Benny?" she said mocking his previous words but this time someone was going to actually die.

Benny just lied there glaring at her, Joy was about to pull the trigger when Benny up and kicked her down into their glass center table they had in the middle of the living room. Joy wasn't knocked out but she did end up breaking the table that caused her to be bleeding from her forehead and hands. The gun was now a foot away from her and two from Benny, but her recent fall enabled him to hurriedly recover the weapon and take a shot off at Joy, but she immediately rolled out of the way before she could be hit. Suddenly she swept her foot under his causing his firearm to fly up out of his hands and she quickly caught it in mid air taking a shot off at his chest, his neck, and his eyes, both of them. The sad thing was he fell on her and as soon as that happened Taylor and Carlos came rushing into the house guns drawn and all looking for Benny and Joy.

"Joy, Joy," Taylor called out for her before finding her under Benny's dead corpse. "Are you all right?" he asked her after getting her out from under him and putting her to rest on the couch, brushing away remains of glass from her face. She only got a nod out before passing out from her mixed feelings on just killing Benny and the pains from her stomach.

Epilogue

Joy, Taylor, & Carlos all ended up in the hospital for their war wounds, but there was nothing serious. They had separated them into two rooms the boys in one, Joy in another. They were in there for two days, but on their last day Joy & Carlos switched rooms leaving the nurses to find a little surprise in the boy's room before they left. "Hey what can I say, you can't leave me away from this man for too long," Joy argued once they were caught together in bed, though some of the nurse were upset they nodded their heads with understanding after have seen Taylor. Boy were they ever happy that Joy was leaving that day, but along with Taylor & Carlos.

Seven years later

A little boy of the age of 5 rushed through the screen door of an ornately decorated modern two story house his father not far behind.

"Mommy, mommy," he said excitedly running up to his mother perched against a window coming back to reality when she heard her son calling her to attention. She looked down at him waiting for his explanation of being so overjoyed.

"Mommy, daddy taught me how to-" was all the little boy got out before being cut off by his father's hands over his mouth which raised the mother's suspicions as she looked from the boy to her husband.

"Taylor, what is the meaning of this? What did you teach him to do that you don't want me to know about?" Joy asked Taylor placing a hand on her hips and then taking her son away from his father's grasp. "Now, Tommy, honey tell mommy what happened?" she asked her son nicely brushing back the tiny locks of curls he still had from when he was a baby.

"Daddy taught me how to use a gun!" he told her.

Taylor couldn't moderately make out the look on his wife's face as she calmly told her son to go to his room and approached Taylor. "Taylor, I thought we already went through this, I thought you gave up that life 7 years ago?" Joy spoke to him with a straight face not trying to yell.

"Joy, he's my son I have to teach him how to defend himself at some point in his life," Taylor whined knowing that was a lame excuse.

"Bullshit Taylor, he's only five years old, he's not ready for that yet, and now you've got him all excited over it." Joy reasoned with him taking a seat on Taylor's recliner.

"I'm sorry honey, it all happen so quickly before I knew it I was showing him how to shot my gun. It was an accident, you do know that right?" Taylor continued kneeling beside her on his recliner taking her hand in his.

"Accident or not Taylor he's our 5 year old son and you're going to have to be responsible for fixing this one this time," Joy argued angrily, but then cooled herself down. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?" she demanded more than asked of Taylor as she gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek that he didn't have to sleep on the couch tonight. "Besides we wouldn't want our two children to repeat our mistakes, it just-" was all Joy got out before being cut off by Taylor's query.

"Two children?" Taylor asked her looking his wife in the eye for reassurance. Joy nodded and then squeezed his hands.

"Yes, the doctor said there's a big chance it's going to be a girl," Joy told him excitedly.

"A girl?"

"What's wrong with a girl? I already gave you a son Taylor so don't start that up with me," Joy warned him dotingly.

"Nothing is wrong with a girl, I just wanted another boy." Taylor whined resting on her stomach.

"Awe, poor baby," Joy soothed him wrapping her small arms around his big frame passing her hands up and down his back. "I'll tell you what we'll keep the secret of the baby's gender until I give birth, okay?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Taylor agreed getting up from her embrace.

9 months later

Joy awoke to the sounds of her husband's and son's fusing over what just happened. "Looks like we're out numbered now Tommy boy," Taylor told his son though Tommy didn't express the same sentiments.

"Look, Mommy I have two baby sisters!" he proclaimed to Joy elatedly holding up two of his five fingers from his right hand. Joy smiled down upon him holding out her hands for an embrace.

"Yeah, looks like your Father has a lot more to worry about now," they both laughed looking over at Taylor holding one of the girls in his hands, Joy took the other one in her arms and started to feed her from the bottles that the hospital supplied newborns with.

"So what are we going to name them?" Taylor asked her. Joy looked over at Tommy.

"What do you think we should call her," Joy asked her son pointing to the one in her arms.

"I think we should call her, Chloe!" Tommy told his mother. Joy's eyes lit up.

"Hey now, that sounds good," she congratulated Tommy looking over at Taylor. "Well, daddy what about her?"

Taylor looked down at his little bundle of joy taking a nap in his arms and smiled, she was the first one out. "How about Alexis?" Joy and Tommy both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tommy, Alexis, and Chloe," Carlos recited entering the delivery room, carrying Tommy around on his back. Joy smiled.

"Sounds like a fairy tale."


End file.
